


Deflowered By Hanaya on a Fine Day

by guava



Series: Hanaya Taiga: Licensed to Deflower [9]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fisting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Deflowerings that conquer death.The final installment of the deflowering series, complete with the FULL version of the theme song.





	Deflowered By Hanaya on a Fine Day

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the end of the deflowering series and also the end of Ex-Aid. 
> 
> As mentioned in an earlier installment, the theme song is meant to be sung to the tune of EXCITE. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading, especially if you've been following this series from the start!

"Taiga!"

Toes. Jirou could feel his toes again. Then his ankles, his knees, his legs, followed by his junk.

"Dr. Hanaya!"

Oxygen. Jirou could breathe again. He savoured each molecule with each inhale as his best friend cured his game disease away and restored within him the will to live.

Back to normal, he submitted to Taiga's insistence on X-raying his insides. His lungs, hearts, all his vital organs that were on the verge of disappearing were now healthier than ever before.

Getting down on one knee, Jirou proposed, "Taiga, marry me."

"HUH?!"

Thus began the legend of Taiga's deflowering.

* * *

Antidote burst forth from the clouds, sparkling against the blue sky and ending the Gamedeus virus epidemic. All was well again, though all were ignorant to having been patients of Dr. Hanaya.

Meanwhile, said doctor, still transformed as Snipe, extracted his upper arm from inside Gamedeus' bottom. The Final Boss groaned, still oversensitive from ejaculating and inadvertently curing all that he had infected.

Unclenching his fist, Taiga dangled the instrument which led to Gamedeus' downfall--Gamedeus' member itself, which Taiga had ripped off mid-battle.

"You can have your precious thing back," he sneered.

It was indeed a _deus_ flowering for the ages.

* * *

  _ **HANAYA TAIGA**_

_**[LICENSED TO DEFLOWER](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0t0dw69krpuyre4/Licensed%20to%20Deflower%20FULL.m4a?dl=0) ** _

  
Where's my precious thing...  
I don't wanna know  
What Hanaya does to virgins  
What I need to know  
Is where he kept my precious thing  
Where where where where  
I lost it when I came too much  
  
To his dark illegal hospital I had gone  
To be deflowered  
He took me in his arms, and with his tools he made me cry  
WHERE'S MY PRECIOUS THING!  
  
(Up the arse!) We were  
Deflowered! Deflowered! By Hanaya  
Deflowered! Deflowered! In the bottom  
Once taken by Hanaya, it can never be regained  
Your only virginity  
(What!) Hanaya will take it from you  
(What!) Sometimes the virgins take him  
D! He may be unlicensed  
T! But he's still the only one  
F! Who has deflowered your arse  
  
Didn't really know...what heaven feels like  
Now I indeed know...in Taiga's embrace  
How? How? How? How?  
His deflowering game too strong  
  
Hanaya says it to his every victim  
"Hey, give it to me"  
You're his now. It's gone for the greater good  
Where's my precious thing...  
Where's my precious thing...  
Where's my precious thing...  
  
(Up the arse!) We were  
Deflowered! Deflowered! By Hanaya  
Deflowered! Deflowered! In the bottom  
Once taken by Hanaya, it can never be regained  
Your only virginity  
(What!) Hanaya will take it from you  
(What!) Sometimes the virgins take him  
D! He may be unlicensed  
T! But he has the High T  
F! That you cannot resist  
  
From Episode Zero to last, from fathers to pretty sons  
Doctor Deflowerer won't leave anyone untapped  
Bang! Nobody is safe  
Not even you, reader!  
  
We were  
Deflowered! Deflowered! By Hanaya  
Deflowered! Deflowered! In the bottom  
Once taken by Hanaya, it can never be regained  
Your only virginity  
(What!) Hanaya will take it from you  
(What!) Sometimes the virgins take him  
D! He may be unlicensed  
T! But he's still the only one  
F! Who has deflowered your arse

 

 

**THE END  
THANKS FOR DEFLOWERING**


End file.
